Haben Sie Gehort of Der Gourd
by Colton M. H
Summary: In 2009, the Eds fled Peach Creek... the kids finally accepted them... And Captain Melonhead and his partner Splinter the Wonderwood flipped. In this, Johnny 2x4 finally has revenge as... The Gourd... Have you heard of the Gourd?


**Haben Sie Gehort of Der Gourd?**

A dark figure raced through the shadows of the Cul-De-Sac, as the moon shone down on it. He laughed, evilly, as he pulled a lever that was disguised a tree branch. The ground opened under him- he raced down, platforms supported by roots down to a bottom, where what looked like a melon sat in the middle. Lights went on - revealing, on the melon-shaped chair, that had part of it cut out to make it a chair, a plank of wood.

"Retnilps," the figure said, stepping out of the shadows - revealing a 14 year old kid with a large head with no hair, a white shirt, and jeans. "The movie has ended- but there is still time," he said.

Silence followed, as he nodded, going back into the shadows. And then, he jumped back out, wearing a Gourd on his head, and a black cape over his black jacket that he now wore. He laughed maniacally, grabbing a periscope and looking out it - to see the silent, dark cul-de-sac, with only street lights making the light that covered the street.

"Soon they shall all pay!" he said, laughing maniacaly. "The Gourd shall have his revenge!!" he yelled, laughing like a mad man...

***

"It took long enough to get some respect here," Eddy said, under his breath, as he and the other two Eds walked home from school. The last day of school had just ended, and the three had a party to go to.

"It certainly did, didn't it Eddy?" Edd asked, as Ed grinned.

"SCHOOL'S OUT DOUBLE D!!!" Ed yelled in joy, as he hugged the two. "We have a whole summer again!" he yelled, grinning from ear to ear as the two Eds struggled out of his grip - before he let go, staring into the distance.

"Ed, what was that all about, you know I hate when you hug me like that," Eddy said, before noticing Ed was staring off into the distance. "What'cha lookin' at, lumpy?" he asked - before Ed just pointed at a metal tube with glass sticking out of a bush. The moment the two looked, it vanished into the bush.

"Your seeing things, Ed," Edd said, as he laughed. "Let's go and get ready for that party - Nazz and Kevin personally invited us after all," Edd said, and Eddy nodded.

"You got that right, Double D!" Eddy yelled, as he took off to his place. "We'll get some stuff out of my closet! I have all the hip clothes we need!" he said, the other two Eds quickly following...

***

Since the movie, not much had changed other than what happened in its end. The Eds had become popular and Johnny had turned evil. However, what no one expected what was going to happen at the End of the School Year Party, hosted by Nazz and Kevin at 9 to midnight, in the old abandoned house.

The Eds arrived long after everyone else, and went straight to the punch bowl, where Rolf was talking to Jimmy about how they were the only two Urban Rangers left. "Hey, Rolfy-boy," Eddy said, as he got himself some punch. Kevin and Nazz were a couple now, meaning there were NO girls for Eddy to try to get with really. Sarah was open, but she also was a pain who was one of his best friend's younger sister.

"Hello, Ed-boys!" Rolf said, smiling. "Rolf was just telling Jimmy how we are the only two members of the Urban Rangers left, how are you three now?" asked Rolf, as the Eds each got themselves some punch.

"Swell, Rolf," Eddy said, nodding as the other two Eds did the same. As the five talked about life, Sarah and Nazz were talking girl things, while Kevin was nowhere to be seen...

And then, with a bang, the door bust open - a figure with a cape going along his arm, hiding his face, with a gourd standing there. "Citizens of the cul-de-sac, I hope you've enjoyed your party - because its over!" he yelled, laughing, pulling out two acorns, taking the top off of them, and throwing them. They exploded, sending smoke and leaves everywhere.

"I am the Gourd!" he yelled, as the smoke and leaves spread through the room, people coughing. He leaped at Rolf, holding a long staff that he jammed into Rolf's stomach, knocking the foreigner to the ground. "YOU! You of all should have helped me- Urban Rangers? BAH!" he yelled, as he moved the stick up his body, smacking Rolf in the chin with it, before he kicked Rolf's head as Rolf screamed for assistance and mercy, cracking his neck and knocking the foreigner out.

The Gourd looked up, grinning delightfully at the others as a bit of blood from Rolf's nose dripped onto Rolf's lip, and the boy looked at Jimmy's eyes, now widened in fear as the kids stood huddled together in fear - Jimmy petrified in his spot by Rolf.

The Gourd slapped him - sending blood splashing from Jimmy's mouth and nose onto his face, before leaping at the frail boy, who screamed a blood curdling plea as the Gourd's fingers went into his mouth, ripping the braces out.

"HELP!!" Jimmy screamed, crying, sobbing - the others petrified from the Gourd's animal-like barbarianism, as he laughed in joy.

"PLEA! PLEA FOR MERCY AND THOU SHALT RECEIVE IT!!" The Gourd screamed, as he saw Sarah charging at him.

"YOU LEAVE JIMMY ALONE!" she roared in anger - but he turned, smacking Sarah's face with the staff.

"YOU! YOU STARTED THIS BY ATTACKING ME WHEN I DEFEATED THE EDS!" The Gourd yelled, as Sarah stumbled backwards. Ed saw this - his eyes widened, realizing his baby sister had just been struck.

"YOU HIT SARAH!!" Ed yelled, rage filling his body as the Gourd smacked Sarah again and again with the staff, blood hitting his face that he licked off. He turned - Ed charged into him, bruising the boy.

But alas, the Gourd was no longer a mere mortal. He had dabbled in the Arcane Arts, and thus he shifted into the shadows, his cloak covering him. He had truly became the mind slave of Plank, as his eyes turned red on the ceiling, darkness overcoming the room, lights going down.

Jimmy moaned and wept on the floor, pain over coming his body, as Sarah growled - looking for the Gourd. And then, the kids by the door of the abandoned house tripped, as the Gourd spoke.

"In this house lies Kevin, the man who you all see as a leader - I have held him hostage, and now you all shall die with him, unless you can stop me from killing him," the Gourd said. "For my Master has decided to give you another chance, if you can pass through the horrors that lie within this house," he said.

"Oh my God... he's going to kill us!!" Nazz panicked, looking around the dark room, before lightning and thunder shook the house.

"YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO FIND KEVIN!" the Gourd roared, his shadowy features moving along the ceiling and out of site...

"Haben sie gehort of der Gourd?" asked Rolf, as he rubbed his temple, waking up, speaking the language he had learned in the Old Country.

"What?" Eddy asked, not knowing what Rolf had asked - Rolf realized he had not been speaking English.

"Have you heard of the Gourd?" Rolf repeated. No one answered. Because while they had not till now, they now knew their lives were turning for the worse...

Well, that went from a supposed-to-be one-shot where Johnny beat up the kids in revenge to a story needing to be continued! Yay! Expect more.


End file.
